Unknown
by Sarabee69
Summary: La vie est une chienne. Moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était être heureuse. Comme tout le monde. Jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir le choix. Le choix de te briser le cœur. [Écriture finie, publication hebdomadaire le Jeudi ]
1. Laissons le temps au temps

**Bonjour à Tous !**

**Me (re)voilà avec une nouvelle petite histoire. Petite par rapport à celle en cours (pour ceux qui la lise), mais de taille moyenne ( env. 10 000 mots à peu près) pour tout ceux qui ne sont pas complètement débile comme moi à commencer à écrire via une fic de 200 000 mots haha.**

**Ici, surtout beaucoup de romance. C'est vraiment plus léger, sans l'être totalement. Je l'ai écrite sans réelle prise de tête, mais vraiment pour mettre des mots sur cette histoire sympas qui trainait dans ma tête, et pour renouer avec l'écriture en pause depuis quelques mois dans ma vie.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Point important, ma premier fic m'a fait comprendre que poster une fic finit, c'est frustrant pour l'auteur, mais c'est quand même beaucoup plus agréable pour ne pas avoir de problème de retard. Donc en tant que lecteur c'est mieux. J'ai donc pour ainsi dire finit celle-ci. Elle sortira donc toutes les semaine à un rythme régulier. ( à un ou deux jours près si j'oublie haha). Ça changera !**

**Globalement l'histoire se déroule après le combat contre Tartaros. Le maitre est toujours introuvable mais rien de fâcheux n'est arrivé depuis.**

**L'histoire est donc de moi, mais les personnages sont exclusifs à Mashima-sensei =).**

_**Les commentaires sont les revenus de l'auteur, n'hésiter pas à me faire part de vos impressions, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir !**_

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Laissons le temps au temps**_

C'était toujours aussi bon de s'étirer après s'être concentré intensément pendant de longues heures. Au moins avait-elle bien avancé dans son livre. Si elle réfléchissait bien, il ne lui restait plus que quelques pages à écrire pour le dénouement, et encore une dizaine pour conclure l'histoire. Et elle avait déjà tout dans la tête. Ne restait plus qu'à poser les lettres les unes après les autres sur le papier épais avec son écriture fine et aérée.

Depuis toute petite, dès qu'elle avait appris à écrire en fait, elle essayait de conformer sa façon d'écrire à celle de sa mère, car elle la trouvait magnifique et élégante. Et elle avait assez bien réussi.

Ses « O » se terminaient par une petite boucle en hauteur formant presque une petite fleur. Ses « F » semblait tout droit sorti de l'ancien temps, tout en courbe. Mais ce qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à reproduire, c'étaient les « G » majuscules dessinés sans aucun sens et dans un méandre de tourbillons.

Après s'être levée pour se servir un verre de jus dans sa petite cuisine, elle réfléchit à la possibilité d'écrire encore un peu. Le soleil dans le ciel avait entamé sa descente depuis longtemps, et il ne lui restait certainement plus beaucoup de temps de lumière naturelle. Mais elle n'avait rien de particulier de prévu demain, et une grasse matinée était tout à fait envisageable.

Depuis quasiment six mois qu'ils avaient tous participés à la reconstruction de la guilde, les annonces de missions étaient nombreuses, mais aucune ne s'était révélée véritablement périlleuse. Oh, il fallait toujours être vigilant parce qu'elle était consciente de risquer sa vie à chaque combat, mais rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient connu en combattant Tartaros par exemple. Même un an et demi après, les blessures – plus mentales que physiques – ne s'étaient pas vraiment refermées totalement. D'autant que le Maitre manquait toujours à l'appel.

Malgré tout, et même si elle avait un mois de loyer d'avance, elle ne pouvait pas trop se reposer sur ses lauriers car si les missions n'étaient pas très risquées, elles n'étaient, forcement, pas très bien rémunérées. Et donc multiples.

Songeuse, elle se rassit à son secrétaire dans le but de terminer quand même le chapitre qu'elle avait entamé avant d'aller prendre un bon bain. Elle n'alla cependant pas plus loin que la deuxième ligne avant de sentir un souffle chaud dans sa nuque, la faisant frissonner.

L'odeur qu'il dégageait était reconnaissable entre mille. Une odeur de cendre et de musc, avec une légère note de cannelle. Une odeur douce mais puissante.

Elle soupira et commença à ramasser les feuilles éparses qui trainaient pour les ranger avant que Natsu ne perde patience et ne s'agite.

**\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ranges ? **

**\- Parce que tu t'incrustes encore chez moi. **

**\- Mais j'ai encore rien fait ! **

**\- Tout est dans le « encore ». Où est Happy ? **S'interrogea-t-elle

Natsu se renfrogna et alla s'assoir sur le canapé.

Depuis 6 mois qu'il s'était retrouvé, il était vraiment très rare que Natsu ne vienne pas la voir lorsqu'il n'était pas fourré ensemble en mission, mais c'était encore plus insolite de le trouver sans Happy, son partenaire de toujours.

**\- Il nous rejoindra plus tard, Lily, Charles et Lui ont été retenus par Mira sans qu'on sache pourquoi. Même si je le sens pas trop ce coup-là.**

**\- C'est étrange en effet ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas attendu ?**

**\- Mais je pouvais pas ! Mira m'a dit de rentrer chez moi, j'ai pas trop eu le choix tu vois, **bougonna-t-il.

Oui elle imaginait très bien. Quand elle le voulait, la barmaid pouvait se montrer très convaincante. Du coup, Natsu avait été obligé d'obéir et il était venu ici comme presque tous les jours depuis ces derniers mois. Sauf que pour une fois, il était tout seul.

Apportant un bol de chips et deux verres sur le canapé, elle continua à discuter avec son invité. Lucy ne savait pas si c'était le fait de ne pas s'être vu pendant un an, mais depuis leurs retrouvailles, elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée du rose. Avec son tempérament de feu, il prenait énormément de place dans sa vie, et même si d'un point de vue extérieur cela pouvait sembler contraignant, son insouciance était un bol d'air frais dans sa vie.

Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

Ils étaient solaires.

Ils prenaient la vie comme elle venait.

Mais ils la prenaient ensemble.

Concrètement, leur relation avait donc évolué. Mais vu de l'extérieur, personne n'avait rien remarqué. Il n'essayait pas spécialement d'être discret, Lucy pensait que c'était plutôt que les changements étaient si minimes que personne, à part eux deux, - et Happy éventuellement – ne pouvait les avoir remarqués. Pas même Mira. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait été certain que la blanche l'aurait tannée pour en savoir plus.

C'était des petits gestes, des caresses naturelles à peine perceptibles, des conversations anodines sur le quotidien, des habitudes prises lorsqu'ils n'étaient plus à la guilde…

Lucy espérait que tout ça n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Dire qu'elle était amoureuse de Natsu aurait été un bien grand mot. Mais elle pouvait difficilement dire qu'il la laissait indifférente.

Lorsqu'il était sérieux – généralement quand il était en colère – on pouvait facilement voir que ces traits enfantins étaient en fait bien marqués et très masculins. Ses cheveux, bien que rose, étaient étonnamment doux, et plus longs qu'avant. Elle s'en était aperçu un matin, alors qu'elle s'était réveillée avant Natsu – ce dernier l'ayant encore rejoint dans la nuit – et en avait profité pour l'observer discrètement allant même jusqu'à caresser sa chevelure. Son compagnon de chambré s'était mis à ronronner. Littéralement. De surprise, elle avait alors éloigné sa main, mais il avait protesté avec tant de fougue qu'elle avait fini par céder.

Parce qu'elle cédait beaucoup à ce bout de candeur et de fougue naturelle.

Et depuis, c'était devenu l'une de leurs petites habitudes matinales.

En attendant, rien ne servait de presser leur relation. Lucy ne voulait pas brusquer son ami avec une discussion sérieuse sur la question – ce n'était pas précisément le point fort de Natsu les discussions sérieuses – et elle laissait les choses prendre leur temps.

**\- Natsu je suis K.O, il faut que j'aille dormir …**

**\- Quoi ? Mais Happy n'est pas rentré !**

**\- Mais ça fait déjà trois heures et demie. Tu n'as qu'à l'attendre chez toi pour changer. **

**\- Dis pas n'importe quoi, je m'ennuierais comme un rat mort !**

**\- Ah donc je ne suis qu'un passe-temps ?**

**\- Ouais mais un super bon passe-temps. **

Lui tapant l'épaule pour la forme, elle se leva du canapé où elle s'était progressivement étendue au fil de la conversation, ses pieds sur les genoux du rose, et, sourde à ses supplications, alla se préparer à dormir.

Même si leur relation avait changé, et que ce dernier s'invitait souvent dans sa chambre à coucher, jamais Natsu n'avait eu des gestes déplacés. Il respectait toujours son intimité – dans la salle de bain en tout cas, parce que bon : il avait plus d'une fois fouillé dans ses sous-vêtements, mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment –, et ce, même lors des nombreuses heures passées dans son lit.

En se couchant après un démaquillage rapide, un brossage de dent efficace et un nettoyage en douceur de sa peau, elle se demanda si Natsu n'était juste pas trop gamin sur ça. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de sexe, n'avait jamais semblé embarrassé de la voir nue lors de leur mission, ou d'autres signes révélateurs. Elle se demandait même si au final il n'était pas asexuel.

Même si ce n'était pas rédhibitoire en soit, elle était vierge et ne comptait pas passer sa vie dans cette condition. Dans tous les livres qu'elle avait lus, le sexe avait l'aire d'être une chose géniale, et le corps de Natsu était loin d'être désagréable à regarder. Tout en muscle, avec ce teint basané naturel qui lui donnait une légère couleur dorée soulignant ses abdos, il était magnifique et puissant.

Ses yeux verts quant à eux, étaient hypnotisant. Emeraude, brillants et tellement expressifs qu'elle se perdait souvent dedans lors de leur petite discussion en privé.

Oui, il n'y avait pas à dire, les habitudes qu'ils avaient prises ensemble prenaient de plus en plus de place dans sa vie. En moins de six mois, Natsu était passé d'ami à …

Derrière son dos, son lit s'affaissa signe que le rose avait perdu patience et venait la rejoindre. Sur le point de s'endormir, la jolie blonde, n'eut pas la force de faire mine de le dégager. Elle n'en avait pas non plus l'envie. Natsu était chaud et elle ajusta inconsciemment sa position pour se coller à lui et éviter le froid mordant du mois de novembre.

Alors qu'il passait une main sur ses hanches, la frôlant délicatement tout le long de la cuisse, elle frissonna légèrement, et ne put s'empêcher de se tendre imperceptiblement. Du moins elle l'espérait. Pendant quelques secondes suspendues dans le vide, alors que sa main faisait des allers-retours de ses fesses au creux de son genoux gauche, elle sentait la chaleur grandir en elle, et entreprit de revoir ses positions sur la sexualité de Natsu.

Et, pile au moment ou elle se demandait, hésitante, si tout n'allait pas finalement un peu trop vite, Natsu enfouit son visage dans son cou pour renifler son odeur, et se cala contre elle, son bras reposant sur sa taille.

**\- Bonne nuit Lu'**

Et bien … Elle verrait bien.

A l'heure actuelle, ils étaient bien : n'était-ce pas le plus important ?

Pour le reste, ils avaient le temps.


	2. Il était temps

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Chose promise, chose due ! Je ne me souvenais plus trop du jour ou j'avais mis en ligne la première partie, alors j'ai décidé que ce serait un Jeudi =) ! **

**L'histoire se met en place, mais on le sait, l'élément perturbateur n'est pas bien loin (et oui je me souviens de mes cours de collège youhou). **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous, et toujours, les personnages appartiennent au formidable auteur de Rave (pour les vrais qui connaissent ? Haha) et histoire de moi ! **

_**Les commentaires sont les revenus de l'auteur, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir ! **_

* * *

**Guest : Exacte, Désolé pour la faute d'orthographe, c'est corrigé grâce à toi, merci ;)**

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : Il était temps_**

\- **T'es sûr de vouloir y aller ? **

\- **Hay ! Je devrais être de retour dans quelques jours ! **

\- **Mouais, je fais pas confiance à Mira, j'aime pas ça…**

\- **Natsu, il doit revenir dans 47 jours … **Souffla Lucy dans l'espoir d'abréger des aurevoirs **qui **duraient depuis plus de 45 minutes.

\- **C'est bon happy ! Viens, je t'accompagne finalement ! **

\- **C'est hors de question. **

Le ton coupant de leur amie aux cheveux rouges fit frissonner Lucy alors même qu'elle savait qu'elle n'était pas dans sa ligne de mire.

\- **C'est pas tes oignons Erza, j'ai pris ma décision !** Se retourna Natsu, les yeux remplis de colère, de fougue et … d'inquiétude ?

Outre le fait que jamais elle n'aurait contredit Erza de cette manière sans avoir l'intention de perdre la vie, c'était la première fois qu'elle lisait ce genre d'expression dans les yeux de son ami, surtout dans une situation aussi banale.

\- **Natsu, je compte jusqu'à trois. **

S'éloignant d'un pas en prévision de ce qui allait fatalement se passer – Natsu était bien trop têtu pour reculer, et Erza était … Erza – Lucy réfléchit un peu plus et se demanda à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Natsu sans Happy. Plus que quelques heures en tout cas.

Et elle eut beau réfléchir, elle ne trouvait pas. Quand on parlait de Natsu, Happy suivait forcément.

Elle commençait ainsi à comprendre l'angoisse qu'essayait de cacher son ami : c'était la première fois que ces deux-là allaient se séparer si longtemps. Et si Happy tentait de se montrer courageux, cachant comme il pouvait les larmes dans ses yeux et le tremblement de son petit corps bleu, Natsu ne parvenait pas à accepter une telle séparation et préférait le montrer par la force et l'entêtement.

Mais ils n'allaient pas avoir le choix. La reine avait convoqué tous les Exceeds pour un évènement exceptionnel dont eux-mêmes n'auraient connaissance qu'en temps voulu. Et aucun humain ne serait admis. A situation exceptionnelle, mesure exceptionnelle.

\- **Occupe-toi de lui.**

Sans s'y attendre car perdue dans ses pensées et depuis longtemps déconnectée de la scène qui s'était pourtant jouée sous ses yeux, elle reçut dans les bras en gros poids mort. Titubant pour ne pas laisser tomber Natsu à Terre, Lucy réajusta tant bien que mal sa position pour tenir debout. Sûrement mis K.O par la belle guerrière, ce dernier voyageait pour l'instant parmi les constellations et n'était plus en mesure de se maintenir seul.

\- **C'est la première fois qu'ils seront séparés aussi longtemps tu sais. Il va avoir besoin de ces amis. De nous tous. Ils vont tous en avoir besoin**, ajouta Erza à son intention avant de s'éloigner pour faire un dernier adieu à leurs amis à poils.

A ces mots, Lucy se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas que pour les deux amis de son trinôme que la séparation allait être compliquée.

Un peu plus loin Wendy discutait encore à voix basse avec Charles, les yeux remplis de petites perles transparentes. Cette dernière semblait lui répéter inlassablement une liste de consignes à respecter pendant son absence, agissant une fois de plus comme une mère surprotectrice, et alors même que son humaine ne voulait que rendre service et profiter d'elle encore un peu avant le départ.

Même l'absence de leur ami aux cheveux hirsutes en disait long sur le sentiment douloureux que provoquait cette longue séparation à venir. Surement Gajeel n'avait-il pas voulu faire des adieux publics. Mais Lily ne semblait pas offusqué, et c'est avec Levy – qui l'enlaçait une dernière fois sous sa plus petite forme – qu'il préparait son départ. Bien plus serein que ses compères, il ne faisait nul doute que cette séparation l'affectait lui aussi. Il avait cependant appris à gérer ses émotions bien mieux que les autres.

Il arrivait parfois à Lucy d'envier cette relation particulière qu'un Exceed pouvait avoir tissé avec un humain – ou un dragon slayer étant donné que c'était la seule association qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de constater –, mais elle se reprenait toujours bien vite.

La magie des constellationnistes battait puissamment dans son sang, et le lien qu'elle avait avec chacune de ses clés était, bien que très différente, tout aussi unique.

Une fois les Exceeds envolés, Lucy demanda de l'aide à Levy, Jett et Droy présent pour l'occasion, pour ramener le rose dans son appartement, pensant qu'ils y seraient bien plus à l'aise pour discuter calmement à son réveil qu'ici, au centre de la place publique et au milieu de tout le monde. Si elle avait compris une chose depuis ces derniers mois, c'est que son ami était bien plus fragile que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer aux autres.

C'était dans sa nature d'être impétueux, irréfléchi et impulsif, mais quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, Lucy avait remarqué qu'il dévoilait souvent un côté de lui bien plus sensible, et si profondément attaché à ses amis que l'idée de les perdre faisait parfois naître en lui un sentiment d'angoisse important lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul. Et maintenant, sans Happy à ses côtés, il risquait de se sentir plus seul que jamais pendant ces prochains jours.

Et il était hors de question que Lucy ne le laisse affronter ça tout seul. Aussi bien en tant que meilleure amie, ou que future conjointe de son dragon slayer préféré. Si cela n'était pas trop tôt d'y croire.

Après avoir pris des nouvelles de son amie aux cheveux bleu et promis de se prendre un thé dans les prochains jours pour discuter ensemble, elle remercia le trio, et referma doucement sa porte. Il était temps de nettoyer un peu son appartement. Le groupe repartait en mission demain, et même si la mission n'avait pas l'air bien compliquée, elle serait contente de retrouver une maison propre. Alors autant profiter du calme avant la tempête que constituerait le réveil du rose.

* * *

Lorsque Natsu repris conscience une heure et demie plus tard, et alors qu'elle s'attendait à devoir calmer une vraie tempête de feu, elle fut à nouveau déstabilisée par son comportement. A peine entendit-elle le grincement du canapé signe que son occupant en été parti, que deux bras puissants l'entourèrent par-derrière.

Incapable de savoir ce qu'elle devait faire – Le repousser ? Lui rendre son étreinte ? Ou même l'embrasser ? – ses pensées se mélangeaient dans sa tête menaçant de la faire vaciller lorsqu'elle prit la décision de ne pas réagir du tout, laissant le soin au rose de décider de la suite du programme. Elle se laisserait guider.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés plusieurs minutes sans rien dire, profitant simplement du contact rassurant qu'ils incarnaient chacun l'un pour l'autre et quand Natsu finit par s'éloigner, centimètre après centimètre, il pris une grande inspiration au creux de son con, et retourna au salon sans un mot.

Respectant son envie – aussi rare qu'unique – de calme, la soirée fut peu animée et pourtant particulièrement intime. Comme s'ils exécutaient un ballet maintes fois répété. Comme un vieux couple qui s'aimait encore. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, ou très peu, mais les gestes étaient là. De petites attentions, des regards, parfois fuyants, parfois appuyés, mais aucun non-dit ou mal-être.

On aurait cependant dit que le départ d'happy avait transformé son ami en fantôme. A l'opposé de tout ce qu'il était habituellement. Et alors même qu'elle commençait tout de même à s'inquiéter légèrement, ce dernier la surprise à nouveau.

Alors qu'elle rangeait un verre propre dans le vaisselier de la cuisine, il prit une inspiration longue et bruyante avant de hurler à plein poumon, faisant même trembler les murs de son petit appartement.

Les mains sur ses oreilles pour les protéger, et les yeux ronds, abasourdie par la situation, la blonde le regarda en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer quand il éclata d'un rire franc et authentique.

\- **Eh bah ! Batteries rechargées ! Merci Lucy !**

Avec son grand sourire qui montait jusqu'à ces yeux et son air enfantin, sa joie était franchement commutative. Elle l'avait toujours été. Et même si elle n'avait pas vraiment compris, elle rigola à son tour, leur rire se mélangeant de façon harmonieuse entre les quatre murs de son petit appartement. Cette folie douce faisait partie de la personnalité de Natsu. Une personnalité qu'elle découvrait un peu plus profondément chaque jour.

Et cela lui plaisait vraiment énormément.

Ainsi, lorsqu'ils se couchèrent un peu plus tard à la nuit tombée, et alors qu'elle cogitait depuis plusieurs minutes sur son envie – de plus en plus irrépressible – d'officialiser cette relation qui faisait battre son cœur chaque jour un peu plus, Natsu prit les devants. La basculant sur le côté alors qu'elle se couchait dans son lit, il se positionna au-dessus d'elle pour que leur corps se frôlent, allongés l'un sur l'autre sur le matelas moelleux de la chambre à coucher, et la regarda quelques instants, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine comme jamais, Lucy le vit se pencher doucement vers elle avant de fermer les yeux pour savourer le contact puissant mais délicat – presque hésitant – de leurs lèvres. Ce n'était pas son premier baiser, mais c'était la première fois que cela provoquait en elle des émotions aussi importantes et chaleureuses. Aussi puissantes.

Lorsqu'il quémanda l'accès à sa bouche par une légère morsure sur sa lèvre inférieure, elle n'hésita pas une seconde à approfondir leur baiser, et se perdit dans ce déferlement de sensation qui la parcourait incapable de réfléchir de façon cohérente et perdant jusqu'à la notion du temps.

Haletants, Ils furent néanmoins forcés de rompre leur baiser pour reprendre leur souffle, et le regard de Natsu – féroce, fiévreux et rempli de désir –, la fit frissonner dans un mélange de peur et d'excitation. C'était le corps et le regard d'un dragon qui voulait la posséder qu'elle observait à cet instant et c'était une chose aussi effrayante que magnifique. Parce qu'au-delà de cette idée, elle savait que c'était aussi le cœur d'un dragon qu'elle tenait à présent entre ses mains.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre la décision d'aller, ou non, plus loin dans leur ébat, les yeux de Natsu, devenu noir avec le désir et l'envie qu'il ressentait, recouvrèrent progressivement leur couleur vert émeraude naturelle. Il déposa un dernier baiser dans son cou et respira profondément son odeur avant de se coller à elle dans un câlin possessif, et un puissant ronronnement si caractéristique dans la poitrine.

Ainsi lové dans sa chaleur réconfortante en ce mois d'automne tardif, Lucy pouvait difficilement se sentir mieux. Il serait temps d'officialiser leur relation aux autres plus tard, mais pas avant leur retour de mission. Égoïstement, elle ne voulait découvrir cette nouvelle relation qu'avec Natsu dans un premier temps. Cela leur laisserait le temps de s'y préparer, et ne perturberait pas les habitudes du groupe avant une mission potentiellement dangereuse.

De toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas le cacher beaucoup plus longtemps à Mira. Quand bien même celle-ci avait d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment, son instinct infaillible les démasquerait très vite

Il serait alors temps qu'ils en profitent ouvertement.


	3. Il n'y a jamais assez de temps

**Bonjour à tous !**

**C'est dingue de tenir mes délais, moi même je n'y crois pas ! Ducoup je n'ai pas grand chose à dire haha. On avance un peu dans l'histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plait. Moi j'avoue avoir pris et prendre plaisir à l'écrire ou à la pauffiner. Je dirais que c'est simple mais efficace. **

**En tout cas, bonne lecture à vous ****!**

**Comme d'habitude, l'histoire est de moi mais les personnages à Mashima.**

_**Les commentaires sont les revenus de l'auteur, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Il n'y a jamais assez de temps**_

**\- Elle perd beaucoup trop de sang ce n'est pas normal ! **

La voix féminine lui paraissait étouffée, comme provenant de loin ou de derrière un obstacle. Elle se sentait lourde. Si lourde. Si fatiguée.

Par moments, elle sentait que sa conscience lui faisait défaut, ou que ses pensées n'étaient pas cohérentes. Elle s'en rendait bien compte. Mais elle était incapable de réfléchir de façon clair. Même les sons autour d'elle arrivaient à ses oreilles comme déformés, et elle ne parvenait à comprendre que des brides. Des phrases éparses.

**\- Putain mais il vire au vert ma c'est pas normal !** Rugit une autre voix.

**\- Calme toi Gray, il faut qu'on rentre rapidement**, s'énerver ne servirait à rien

Et pourtant la seconde voix était angoissée, même dans l'état où elle était elle pouvait le sentir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se sentait comme ça ? Qu'est qu'il s'était passé ?

**\- Ne me dit pas de me calmer. Ils vont mourir tous les deux si on fait rien bordel !**

Mourir ?

Ah c'était donc ça ? C'est pour cette raison qu'elle se sentait si loin de ce qui se produisait autour d'elle. Elle allait mourir.

Soudain, un élan de douleur lui parcourut le corps sans crier gare et elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler de douleur. Des mains la retinrent, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger et sûrement d'aggraver sa blessure au ventre qu'elle sentait maintenant parfaitement, tandis que les derniers événements lui revenaient en mémoire au compte-goutte.

Transpirant, dans un état second, elle était en effet incapable de se concentrer plus de ce qui lui semblait n'être qu'un lapse de temps de 10 secondes, ou même de prononcer quelque chose de cohérent. Cependant les images floues défilaient, hasardeuses, dans sa tête.

Elle se souvenait de la mission dans son ensemble, et le dernier fragment de mémoire la ramenait à l'assaut final sur leur groupe d'ennemis. Ils avaient eu la surprise de constater qu'ils étaient finalement bien plus nombreux que prévu et leur groupe avait dû se scinder en deux. Erza, Gray et Gajeel avait infiltré le château dans l'espoir de retrouver Levy avant leurs ennemis, tandis qu'elle et Natsu devait faire diversion en les attaquant de front.

Les éléments les plus fort se retranchant généralement dans la base, ils n'auraient à faire qu'à du menu-fretin. Le plan était donc sensé.

Et ensuite ? Que s'était-il passé ? Que faisait-elle dans cet état ? Qui était ce « tous les deux » dont elle avait entendu parler ?

Un cri lui échappa à nouveau, déchirant, comme une douleur atroce venait lui vriller le cerveau. Avait-elle pris un coup à la tête également ?

La douleur était insoutenable, et elle s'évanouit un instant. Court ou long, unique ou multiple, elle n'aurait su le dire. Mais, poussé pas le besoin de se souvenir, elle s'accrocha à l'étincelle de conscience qui brillait au fond d'elle. **Il FALLAIT** qu'elle se souvienne. Parce qu'ils avaient dit « ils ». Au pluriel. « Tous les deux ». Qui était l'autre personne ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Elle se souvenait clairement maintenant d'avoir ligoté le dernier garde sortit de la porte d'entrée et se retourner vers Natsu pour l'en informer … Mais elle n'avait pas pu terminer son action immédiatement… Parce que …. Parce qu'elle avait aperçu le signal bleu dans le ciel, signe convenu que le deuxième groupe avait retrouvé Levy ! Elle s'était sentie tellement soulagée !

Et elle avait voulu prévenir Natsu

L'horrible douleur au crâne qu'elle ressentait lui arracha un nouveau cri de douleur, mais elle se mordit jusqu'au sang pour ne pas angoisser encore plus ses amis qui tentaient à cet instant de lui sauver la vie, à elle et à l'inconnue qu'elle cherchait encore à identifier. Mais elle était tellement faible que le sang coula dans sa gorge, manquant de l'étouffer.

La quinte de toux qui s'ensuivit la laissa transit de douleur. Jamais elle ne pourrait s'en sortir. Il était évident que ces blessures étaient bien trop grave.

**\- Tiens bon Lucy je t'en supplie ! **

Levy. Sa voix douce et mélodieuse était reconnaissable entre mille. Un nouveau sentiment de soulagement lui ôta un poids dont elle n'avait pas conscience, et se répondit agréablement dans tout son corps. Levy était en vie. Elle pleurait, ça s'entendait, mais elle était en vie. Tout comme Gray dont elle avait parfaitement entendu le prénom.

Mais alors qui ? Le signal bleu n'avait pas menti. Si ces amis avaient bien retrouvé Levy saine et sauve, que s'était-il passé ensuite ? Hein ?

Et ensuite ?

Ensuite …

Ensuite. …

Ensuite !

Le visage de Natsu, un air de surprise mélangé à de la douleur figé sur la face s'imposa à son esprit. Une expression pourtant bien peu répandue dans le quotidien de cet homme si fort.

Mais c'était ce visage qu'elle avait vu quelques instants après s'être enfin retournée vers lui pour l'avertir de la situation. Alors qu'il discutait avec un ennemis au sol, cloué sous son pied, et que, pris dans sa conversation, il n avait pas pu voir l'ennemi qui fondait sur lui. Et que la lame s'était enfoncé dans son dos. Entièrement.

Cet instant d'horreur défilait maintenant au ralenti devant ses yeux fermés. La lame pénétrant la chaire de son ami. Le sang qui coulait de la plaie ouverte. Son ami s'effondrant au sol.

Immédiatement, l'angoisse supplanta tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, et elle tremblait en ressassant les souvenirs suivants qui l'assaillait sans pitié pour ses sentiments Elle se rappelait être partie à son secours sans réfléchir, avoir terrassé son adversaire en moins d'une minute et d'avoir ressenti une effroyable douleur à la tête.

Avant de s'évanouir suite à l'attaque subie, elle avait aperçu Gray, à peine arrivé sur les lieux, projeter ce qui devait être son assaillant loin dans les airs.

Malheureusement trop tard pour eux apparemment. Car même si elle n'avait plus du tout la notion du temps, elle sentait qu'il passait bien trop vite pour que leur chance de survie n'ait pas diminué de façon drastique et irrémédiable depuis le combat.

**\- WENDYYYY ! **

Non.

Elle refusait de perdre Natsu. Il était assez solide pour ne pas mourir pour une simple blessure.

**\- Oh mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Amenez moi Natsu de suite. **

**\- Wendy occupe-toi de Lucy, elle a perdu bien trop de sang. **

Tout le monde parlait fort. Bien trop fort. Mais la voix avait prononcé le nom de la petite Dragon Slayer. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Wendy pouvait les sauver. Peut-être.

Au moins lui.

Il fallait qu'elle le sauve au moins lui.

Mais malheureusement, quand la voix douce – mais hyper angoissée – de la jeune femme retentit à nouveau, ce ne fut pas pour la rassurer

**\- Laisse-moi faire mon travail Erza, je reconnais cette odeur. Il a été empoisonné. Il ne lui reste pas cinq minutes à vivre si je n'interviens pas pour stabiliser son état. Je ne reconnais pas ce poison, je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir le guérir.**

Wendy n'employait ce ton que lorsqu'il s'agissait du domaine médical. Lorsqu'elle était dans son élément.

Et cela aurait dû la rassurer.

**\- Wendy, tu n'étais pas là. Elle a perdu bien plus de sang qu'il ne devrait y avoir dans son corps. C'est un miracle si elle a tenu jusque-là !**

Mais elle était glacée.

L'élan de douleur qui transperça son cœur menaça de la faire basculer à nouveau dans la noirceur de l'inconscience.

Si elle en croyait les dire de ses amis, soit Wendy s'occupait en priorité de Natsu et cela signait son arrêt de mort. Soit c'était Natsu qui n'ouvrirait plus jamais les yeux.

Bon dieu.

Ils avaient cru avoir du temps pour se découvrir.

Pour parler

Pour d'apprendre

Pour se comprendre

Pour s'aimer.

Mais ils s'étaient trompés.

\- **… va mourir !**

Lâchant prise, elle s'enfonça dans les ténèbres sur ces dernier mots. A quoi bon lutter. Tant qu'il le sauvait, elle donnait bien heureusement sa vie. Cela leur faciliterait le choix qu'il devait prendre.

Tant qu'il survivrait.

Et qu'il lui pardonnait sa faiblesse.

Il faudrait qu'il vive pour eux deux.

A jamais seul gardien de leur amour secret.


	4. En mémoire du temps perdu

**Bonjour ! **

**Eh oui je reviens un Jeudi comme une fleure ! Pour tout vous dire, j'ai complétement oublié de poster la semaine dernière, et je ne m'en suis rappeler que lundi. Alors je me suis dit tout naturellement : autant attendre ! **

**Mes excuses aux personnes qui l'attendait, s'il y en a, mais voici le chapitre 4 de cette mignonette petite histoire! **

**Bonne lecture et Toujours :**

**L'histoire est de moi mais les personnages à Monsieur Mashima.**

_**Les commentaires sont les revenus de l'auteur, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : En mémoire du temps perdu**_

Ses yeux étaient lourds. Même en se concentrant intensément, elle ne parvenait pas à les ouvrir. En fait, tout son corps semblait immobilisé par une force invisible. Non palpable. Comme si le moindre effort lui coûtait autant que de repousser la main d'un géant.

Après plusieurs essais, sa paupière gauche se souleva enfin tout doucement, et la lumière blanche de la pièce l'éblouit, malgré sa douceur. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi plusieurs années.

D'abord paniquée de se réveiller dans cet état dans un lieu inconnu, et à la merci de quiconque, son esprit analysa cependant la pièce le plus rapidement possible pour y retrouver des éléments familiers. Un vase dans un premier temps, puis cette armoire au coin de la pièce ou le rideau blanc qui flottait comme soulevé par des mains invisibles. Et cette agréable odeur de chaumière reconnaissable entre mille. Elle était à la guilde. En sécurité dans un des lits de l'infirmerie

Or ça aurait dû être impossible.

La guilde avait été détruite pendant le combat avec Tartaros.

Un petit élan de douleur à l'intérieur de sa tête lui fit fermer la paupière un instant autant par douleur que par surprise. Elle inspira puis expira longuement et attendit que son mal-être passe avant de se remettre à réfléchir calmement et tenter d'ouvrir son deuxième œil.

Elle se souvenait maintenant. Après avoir progressivement retrouvé tout le monde grâce au fruit de son travail pendant plus d'un an pour ne pas perdre la trace de ses compagnons, et après cette terrible bataille dont personne n'était réellement ressorti indemne, ils avaient décidé de reconstruire leur maison à l'endroit même de sa destruction. Pour témoigner de leur grandeur nouvellement recouvrée. De leur force.

Mais les travaux n'avaient commencé qu'hier. Comment l'infirmerie avait-elle pu être reconstruite aussi vite ?

Et surtout, qu'y faisait elle ?

Légèrement inquiète du peu de souvenir cohérent qui lui remontait en mémoire, et les yeux maintenant grands ouverts, Lucy tenta de se relever. Mais le mouvement fut trop précipité pour son corps meurtri. La douleur dans sa tête se réveilla bien plus brusquement que la première fois, accompagné d'une autre dans son ventre dont elle n'avait pas encore eu conscience. Elle ne put ainsi retenir un faible gémissement en se rallongeant le plus doucement possible.

**Lucy ? Lucy tu es réveillée ?**

La voix douce de Wendy l'apaisa momentanément. Prenant une longue inspiration, elle rouvrit les yeux et essaya de parler.

…**Est-ce .. la ?**

**Chhut, doucement Lucy, il faut absolument que tu te reposes. On a vraiment cru qu'on allait te perdre.**

Les yeux humides de la bleue ne mentaient pas, et la glacèrent au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle avait failli mourir, et elle n'arrivait pas à ce souvenir pourquoi. Patientant pendant que son amie allait lui chercher un verre d'eau, Lucy réussit à s'assoir tout doucement, un micromouvement après l'autre.

**Lu-chan ? Wendy nous a dit que tu étais réveillé. Tiens. **

La vue familière de Levy et Gray la fit sourire. Elle avait vraiment dû inquiéter ses amis vus la tête à la fois abattue et soulagée qu'ils faisaient. L'angoisse n'était pas vraiment un sentiment habituel chez Fairy tail.

**Tout le monde voulait venir te voir, mais Wendy n'a autorisé que deux personnes. Elle devient une vraie lionne quand il s'agit de votre santé tu sais **rigola le brun à son tour.

**Elle est surtout très inquiète avec cette grossesse qui n'en finit pas **soupira la petite mage en retour. **Je ne sais pas d'où elle tire encore assez d'énergie pour tenir debout.**

La grossesse ? Mais de qui ?

**C'est sûr. Comment tu te sens toi ? **

L'eau lui ayant fait du bien, elle répondit avec un peu plus d'assurance que lors de sa première tentative, et s'autorisa même une pointe d'humour pour rassurer ses amis

**J'ai l'impression qu'un énorme monstre m'est passé dessus **

Si elle adorait Levy et Gray qui faisaient clairement partie de ses amis les plus proches, l'absence d'Erza, mais surtout de Natsu à son chevet lui faisait un peu de peine. La gaité de son meilleur ami lui manquait. Après cette absence d'un an, l'avoir retrouvé quelques jours, même dans un contexte aussi horrible que celui du combat contre Tartaros, lui avait fait du bien. C'était, après tout, son binôme de toujours.

Enfin trinôme si elle incluait Happy sourit-elle intérieurement.

Absent lui aussi.

**Je m'en doute. Je n'en reviens pas qu'on ait été si mal informé. Ce n'est pas du tout le même niveau de dangerosité d'arrêter un gang de quartier qu'une organisation de recèle d'armes magiques.**

Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

**D'armes magiques ? **

**Oui... Ah mince, c'est vrai qu'on a pas eu le temps de vous en parler avec … Tout ça. Mais après avoir récupéré Levy, et alors qu'on partait vous rejoindre, on a trouvé leur … entrepôt ? En tout cas je pense. Il y avait tellement d'armes que même les connaissances combinées d'Erza et de Levy ne nous ont pas permis de toutes les cataloguer. Et c'est ça qui nous a retardés**.

Les dents serrées, son poing fermé tremblait tellement de sa colère que Lucy crut apercevoir une goutte de sang perler à la surface de sa peau.

Mais elle avait beau réfléchir, elle n'y comprenait rien. Comme dans un mauvais rêve.

Et pourtant, la douleur qu'elle ressentait était bien trop réelle pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un songe. Prenant son courage à deux mains, mais terrorisée par les implications de ce qu'elle allait dire, elle ouvrit la bouche, les larmes aux yeux.

**Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites… Les amis, la dernière chose dont je me souvienne vraiment, C'est Natsu tenant le drapeau de Fairy tail sur les ruines de notre ancienne maison. **

Les larmes coulaient maintenant les unes après mes autres sur ses jours pâles, et le regard inquiet de ses compagnons ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux.

Quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui avait pris ses souvenirs.

Après être resté interdit quelques secondes. Gray se leva et quitta la pièce avant de revenir un peu plus tard accompagné de Wendy et d'Erza. Entre temps, Levy s'était rapproché pour lui tenir la main, mais n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, la soutenant silencieusement. Et Lucy s'accrocha à cette bouée comme elle put, tentant de ne pas sombrer dans une peur panique.

En regardant la jeune Dragon slayer entrer à nouveau dans la pièce, Lucy la trouva vraiment fatiguée maintenant qu'elle pouvait la voir correctement. Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de faire son examen correctement et consciencieusement, posant question sur question pour essayer de comprendre ce qui empêchait ses souvenirs de remonter à la surface.

Pendant la discussion, Lucy apprit notamment que la guilde avait été reconstruite 7 mois auparavant, mais que les missions étaient plutôt calmes et peu dangereuses.

Enfin sauf celle qui avait failli lui ôter la vie

La guilde noire qu'ils avaient alors démasquée, et qui leur avait été présentée comme un simple gang de quartier, était au cœur d'un trafic illégal d'objets magiques. Et Levy qui avait passé beaucoup de temps à les répertorier, leur apporta l'élément de réponse définitif. L'arme qui lui avait entaillé le ventre mortellement.

L'épée de l'oubli.

L'homme qui s'en était servi n'avait pas dû le faire à dessein. Cela n'aurait eu aucun sens. Et c'était surement la seule raison expliquant pourquoi seuls ses derniers souvenirs – les 7 derniers mois – avaient été effacés de sa mémoire.

Mais plus que tout, elle apprit pourquoi Natsu n'était pas à son chevet

Plus un mot ne parvint alors à sortir de sa gorge et Levy – gloire à sa compassion – prit rapidement la décision de faire sortir tout le monde de la pièce pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Elle-même avait beaucoup de choses à faire, et il était maintenant prioritaire de faire des recherches sur l'épée afin qu'elle ait l'espoir de recouvrer la mémoire au plus vite.

Laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues, elle se leva doucement, puisant ainsi sur les dernières forces de son corps encore très faible, et mis un pied devant l'autre jusqu'au rideau blanc qui la séparait du lit d'à côté.

Natsu était si pâle que ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Il aurait pu être mort. Et il était **SI** immobile. Wendy travaillait sans relâche pour identifier le poison qui parcourait ses veines mais elle peinait énormément car chaque seconde et chaque examen qu'il passait le rapprochait inlassablement de la mort.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient identifié l'arme qui l'avait transpercé elle, Wendy avait une nouvelle piste à explorer, et peut-être un bon espoir de trouver un antipoison rapidement, mais Lucy était terrifiée.

C'était son meilleur ami, et elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

Surtout pas comme ça.

Wendy lui avait dit pendant leur conversation, qu'à leur retour de mission et une fois parvenu à la guilde, Natsu avait pété un câble d'un coup, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans un état plus que critique. Il avait alors exigé qu'on la soigne avant lui. Le corps en feu, et dans un état second, Wendy n'avait pu qu'obéir, tout en sachant que se faisant, elle le condamnait certainement à mourir. Mais non seulement cela avait permis de sauver la jeune blonde – qui n'aurait surement pas survécu sans soin une minute de plus – , mais également de ralentir le poison qu'il avait à l'intérieur de lui. Sa furie les avait sauvés tous les deux.

Mais pour combien de temps ?

Tout en caressant la joue si blanche de son ami, quelque chose dans sa façon de réfléchir lui semblait faux. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mais quoi ? Il lui était impossible de remettre le doigt dessus.

Cela ne faisait qu'à peine quelques heures depuis son réveil, mais elle n'en pouvait déjà plus de ses trous de mémoire. De ces choses qu'elle savait devoir connaître mais dont elle était incapable de se souvenir.

Au moins, quand elle s'était figée pendant 7 ans de sa vie, et que le monde avait continué à tourner sans elle, elle avait pu compter sur ses amis pour l'aider à surmonter tout ce qu'elle avait loupé. Ce qu'elle avait perdu. Toutes les personnes qu'elle avait perdues …

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi seule qu'en ce jour.


End file.
